shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Mkatkannon
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to , one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the File:Kat Pendragon.jpg page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of those who manage this wiki, such as Commander in Chief [[User:1NF3RNO|''' 1NF3RNO']] WAHAHAHA!!! I Rule this ship!! And I demand a Sacrifice of cookies!! or Fleet Admiral [[User:13th madman|' 13th madman']] Welcome aboard! Prepare for Chaos! Yo Newcomer! Need a hand? Admiral [[User:Wyvern 0m3g4|' Wyvern 0m3g4']] Admiral [[ user:Kai-De-Avalon|' Kai De Avalon']] Yo! I'm Zoro's sister!! Admiral [[User:Senshi-chan|'Senshi Chan']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! '''Enjoy yourself here! with a DON!' Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to , one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the Template:Kat Pendragon Infobox page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of those who manage this wiki, such as Commander in Chief [[User:1NF3RNO|''' 1NF3RNO']] WAHAHAHA!!! I Rule this ship!! And I demand a Sacrifice of cookies!! or Fleet Admiral [[User:13th madman|' 13th madman']] Welcome aboard! Prepare for Chaos! Yo Newcomer! Need a hand? Admiral [[User:Wyvern 0m3g4|' Wyvern 0m3g4']] Admiral [[ user:Kai-De-Avalon|' Kai De Avalon']] Yo! I'm Zoro's sister!! Admiral [[User:Senshi-chan|'Senshi Chan']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! '''Enjoy yourself here! with a DON!' Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! Claiming Devil Fruits Hello Kat, Welcome to our wikia, for future reference if you wish to claim a Devil Fruit for the use of one of your characters (e.g. Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Bayun) please message the creator of the page (in this case Lixis 10) to ask if you may use their creation and get an affirmative response before making changes to the page. We do this in order to prevent other users from taking pages that the original content creator may have had plans for, but had yet to edit into their page. I hope you get a positive response from Lixis and look forward to seeing more of your creations on our wikia. Sincerely User:Kai-De-Avalon: Admiral Aokiji, Head Of The CUC, etc, etc 09:16, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Test 'MKAT ' MEOW 06:37, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Prophet Df.. Well Mkat, I'm not entirely sure. As I do believe that kind of fruit was taken, primarily because I remember arguing over the pointlessness of that fruit when you achieve Kenbunshoku Haki (if you achieve it.) Though thinking on it now, if said person who had eaten the fruit was more adept to Busoshoku Haki rather then Kenbunshoku, it could actually work. So I'm sure it'd be allowed. But it'd depend how far into the future you could see. '1NF3RNO ' talk 13:22, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Look dude, I'm going through a rather harsh time right now, so I'd appreciate it if you weren't in my face like a bitch. The Prince of Pirates, Fool! 20:29, June 7, 2013 (UTC) It's okay, things are calming down. Sorry about calling you a b*tch. I'll edit when I can, but currently I'm trying to figure out how to introduce them as characters. The Prince of Pirates, Fool! 23:01, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Minion Fruits. Being the creator of the Minion Minion no Mi concept. I'm inclined to ask how many minion models you actually intend to make. Because I created it so that numerous people could have at least one fruit if all else fails. And you seem to be spamming them. '1NF3RNO ' talk 15:18, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Animal Hello Kannon now i want to know what you want to look like as a animal. 1. what clothes do you have? 2. do you have weapons? 3. what is your expression (are you smiling, crying etc.)? 4. what do you do in picture (are you standing, siting, sleeping etc.)? 5: do you have something in your body (scars, tattoos etc.)? message me the answers Carabe197 (talk) 14:10, June 17, 2013 (UTC) No problem for the apology, the only reason why I did it was because the rules state that you have to make the devil fruit before giving it to a character, otherwise it's up for grabs. Seeing as how you put the fruit under Claws name but didn't have a page, it was under my assumption that it could be mine, though you're right and that I should have asked first. But what's done is done and the fruit cannot be used by either of us, so just went with the next best thing the Wampus Cat :) 100th Hello Mkatkannon. User_blog:Carabe197/100th_Special_Time!! Do you want to join in this? Carabe197 (talk) 20:06, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Well? Carabe197 (talk) 17:20, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Hello Yes This Is Dog Hey, Mkat I know of you however I don't think we ever really interacted (and if we did I forget). Anyway, a friend of mine was asking about you so you should totally add me on Discord so we can get you in the top secret SOF discord channel Regards, LVDoomien#3950 AKA That Guy that Says Things (talk) 06:13, September 6, 2019 (UTC)